majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HellJester
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Big Four page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hello HellJester. I got your message on my page. In regards to to some grammatical errors you've may've seen, keep in mind that there are other contributors on the site other than myself, like Chingaruna517. I usually take care of them when I have time, but I've been off-site for some time due to being too busy in real life. If you see any errors, feel free to correct them. According to the visual novel, there are several Assitant Masters at Kawakami Temple, but the ones that are focused on are Lu and Shakadou, a former one. And finally, the battle between Class 2-F and Class 2-S (Known as the Kawakami War) originated in Momoyo's Route in the visual novel. However, since Minatosoft has made Momoyo the main heroine in the anime and manga, despite the visual novel having so many routes and so many love interests for Yamato, it is in all three versions, making her route canon. Though of course, there are some differences. For example, Tsubame Matsunaga, who first appeared in the sequel Majikoi S, which takes place after the events in the first Majikoi, did not appear in the original visual novel and did not appear in the Kawakami War. Otome Kan was the Big Four member who fought Momoyo in her route (And also the one who lost to Tsubame, causing her to become a member of The Big Four, which is canon.). However, she did not have a character picture in the novel, so Tsubame was added instead in the anime. Whether this will be the case with the manga is unclear at this time. Also worth mentioning, the former Big Four member Takae Tachibana also appeared in Majikoi S, though she was mentioned in the original Majikoi, and played no part in the original visual novel. However, in the anime, she is the main antagonist to Momoyo and the others. That is not the case in the visual novel. In fact, their looks and personalities are vastly different. In closing, in order to give the best and most accurate info possible for the Majikoi Wiki, you have to do your homework and check all three sources. I recommend getting both VN's if you can first. They are not completely translated yet, but it will help you see the differences between the novels, anime and manga. Just do your best. Good luck to you!Leesan3077 (talk) 18:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC)Leesan3077